Heretofore, methods of kneading (adding) carbon black into a resin and obtaining a desired molding by thermoforming, and methods of vapor-depositing a metal onto the surface of a resin molding to decrease a surface specific resistance value, for example, have been practiced in order to impart conductivity to resins. Of them, the methods of kneading carbon black into a resin require increasing the amount of carbon black added for enhancing conductivity, whereas too large an amount thereof reduces the outer appearance and mechanical strength of the resulting resin molding. Therefore, there are limits to the amount of carbon black added; thus the conductivity is not sufficient. Also, the methods of vapor-depositing a metal onto the surface of a resin molding may produce insufficient adhesion strength between the vapor-deposited metal and the resin molding, and are complicated because additional pretreatment and vapor deposition steps, etc. are necessary for the vapor deposition.
In recent years, methods for decreasing a surface specific resistance value or a volume specific resistance value by using a carbon nanotube as a substitute for carbon black have been attempted in order to obtain higher conductivity (Non Patent Literatures 1 to 4). However, for exhibiting high conductivity by mixing a carbon nanotube with a resin, it is required to use a special resin or to add a third component. Furthermore, for molding a resin composition containing a carbon nanotube into a film, it is required to dissolve the resin composition in a solvent, followed by shaping. In recent years, there have been demands for techniques of processing conductive moldings without the use of solvents, from the viewpoint of the reduction of environmental burdens.